Ia Un comienzo extraño
by dorea1991
Summary: Después de la batalla con hades, los santos son revividos, con la esperanza de poder vivir una vida normal dentro del santuario. Airoia intenta decirle sus sentimientos a Marin. Hasta el capitulo 6 corregido de faltas, si veis alguna avisarme!
1. Prologo

El primer fic que e podido publicar ^^,, espero que sea del agrado de todos, aunque el principio es muy soso.

Aviso: Esta serie pertenece a Masami Kurumada, lo único que me pertenece son los enemigos, y algún que otro acontecimiento.

* * *

Prologo: La suplica

Después de la gran batalla con Hades, señor de los muertos, Atenea es proclamada vencedora, pero a un alto precio. Todos los santos dorados habían dado su vida, para que diera lugar a la victoria.

Atenea quien les tenia mucha estima, fue al Olimpo, para suplicar por sus vidas. Zeus, se negó ante su petición, diciendo, que: para revivir a sus santos tenia que hablar con Hades, o con Perséfone, la reina del inframundo.

Dicho eso Atenea fue hablar con Perséfone, la cual accedió, pero a cambio solo pedía que se le permitiera regresar a Hades.

Molesta Atenea, le pidió lo mas amablemente posible, porque le hacia esa petición, sabiendo que, la guerra fue provocada por el. Perséfone, quien no se había imaginado tal pregunta tardo en responder.

Tranquilamente le contó los porqué de la guerra. Resulto que Hades, quería que Perséfone se quedara con el todo el año y no solo en otoño y invierno, y para ello izo un trato con Deméter. Deméter prometió, que si Hades lograba dominar la Tierra, dejaría que su hija Perséfone se quedara para siempre con el. También le explico a Atenea, que este trato se izo a espaldas de Zeus.

Atenea extrañada, le pregunto a Perséfone si quería quedarse en el inframundo para siempre. Ella le respondió afirmativamente, pero que no se atrevía a decirlo por miedo a la furia de su madre. Atenea después de escuchar sus palabras, se decidió. Le dijo a Perséfone, que no se preocupara, que devolvería a su marido a la vida y que una vez echo hablaría con Zeus para librarla de subir a el Olimpo.

Perséfone al principio se negó, alegando la furia de su madre, pero finalmente cedió, ya que Atenea dijo que estaría de su parte junto a todos sus caballeros, y que ella tendría a Hades y sus espectros.

Una vez de acuerdo, fueron al Olimpo y le explicaron la situación a Zeus. Zeus sorprendido le dijo a sus hijas, que no se preocuparan, que el estaba conforme a la decisión, pero que una vez llegara la primavera, es decir, cuando le tocara ir al Olimpo tendrían problemas con Deméter. Atenea, le explico que ya contaba con ello, pero que no se preocupara porque ya estarían preparados.

Después de la conversa con Zeus, bajaron de nuevo al inframundo, donde Atenea revivió a un sorprendido y agradecido hades y a sus espectros. Hades quien estaba realmente agradecido, revivió a todos los santos que habían perdido la vida en aquella batalla, dándoles a todos como regalo, unos cuerpos de 18 años de edad, es decir una nueva juventud.

Una vez todo estuvo arreglado se despidieron, formando así una alianza fuerte y duradera, prometiéndose que se mantendrían en contacto.

Fin del Prologo

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^, este trozo se que es un poco aburrido, pero es que no sabia como empezar XDD.

Dejen sus criticas, ya sean positivas o negativas^^ que siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan ^^


	2. Capitulo 1 ¡No mas interrupciones por

situación cronológica: septiembre día 10.

Capitulo 1: ¡No mas interrupciones por favor!

Santuario de Atenea, Domingo 12:14 de la mañana

Había pasado una semana desde que los santos de Atenea habían vuelto de nuevo a la vida. todo el mundo estaba feliz por ese echo, sobretodo los santos de bronce, quienes ya no aguantaban mas los llantos de Saori(Atenea), quien había estado llorando por los santos a todas horas, hasta que consiguió traerlos de vuelta.

Después de esa semana las cosas en el santuario estaban como si la guerra de Hades nunca hubiera ocurrido. En Aries, Mu y Aldebarán, estaban hablando tranquilamente mientras Kiki se daba un pequeño descanso. En Géminis Saga y Kanon discutían por alguna pequeñez. En Cáncer Mascara de la Muerte, se estaba planteando si matar o no matar a Afrodita, quien le estaba aconsejando una nueva decoración para su casa. La casa de Leo estaba vacía, pues Aioria había decidido ir a ver a su hermano y a Shura, al templo de Capricornio. En Virgo, Shaka seguía con su tranquila meditación matutina, mientras que en Libra, Dohko estaba podando sus Bonsáis, mientras que Shion le contaba los progresos de Saori con los estudios ( quien en ese momento se había escapado del templo e estaba con los santos de bronce). En Escorpión, Camus se estaba vengando de Milo, quien le había roto un jarrón el día anterior ( luego de romper el jarrón Milo se dio a la fuga, siendo así mucho peor para el). Finalmente en el templo de Capricornio, estaban los ya mencionados anteriormente Shura, Aioria y Aioros conversando, lo mas tranquilamente posible.

- Vamos a ver si lo e entendido bien - dijo Aioros mientras le resbalaba una gotita de sudor por la frente - te gusta, sabes que a ella le gustas, y no le as pedido ni una misera cita? se puede saber en que mundo vives Aioria?- le pregunto incrédulo, mientras la risa de Shura se oía por todo el templo.

- Cuantas veces tengo que repetir que yo no se si le gusto! -respondió Aioria de mal, muy mal humor.

- No es por nada, pero todo el mundo sabe que Marin siente algo por ti, gatito- dijo Shura quien lo miraba con una sonrisa picara y lágrimas en los ojos ( see,, las lágrimas son de la risa)

- Y si es verdad que siente algo por mi, porque no me dice algo? - pregunto Aioria, todavía molesto. A lo que Aioros miro a Shura quien volvió a estallar en risas.

- Vamos a ver, her-ma-ni-to- dijo Aioros con su increíble paciencia- Nunca as pensado, que lo que quiere Marin, es que seas precisamente tu el que de el primer paso. Piensa que a una mujer le gusta que el hombre de el primer paso- Dijo Aioros, quien estaba intentando no reírse de la cara de circunstancias de Aioria.

- Y eso porque?- pregunto al cabo de un rato de pensarlo- No eran las mujeres las que buscaban igualdad con los hombres?- Dijo Aioria, quien izo que con ese comentario no solo que Shura aumentara la intensidad de su risa, si no que también izo que el mismísimo Aioros estallara a carcajadas.

Aioria, extremadamente molesto, decidió irse hacia su templo, porque comenzaba a tener unas ganas irrefrenables de enviar a su hermano y a Shura a un viaje para ver a Hades pero solo de ida.

- Espera Aioria! - Dijo Aioros, al ver que su hermano se iba- no se trata de igualdad!- le grito viendo que seguía marchándose- Se trata de romanticismo!- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de que su hermano desapareciera por Sagitario.

- No se yo si lo habrá comprendido- Dijo Shura, quien había parado de reír- solo espero que no sea tan orgulloso como para pasar del tema- acabo

Mientras tanto Aioria ya había llegado a su templo, no sin antes darle un buen zape a Milo, quien solo había echo un pequeño comentario sobre chicas ( típica frase de Milo, el casanova de las 12 casas).

Una vez en el sofá, Aioria había comenzado a pensar sobre las ultimas palabras que alcanzo a escuchar.

"no se trata de igualdad! Se trata de romanticismo!""Es cierto que Marin suele ser bastante fría, pero se que puede llegar a ser muy temperamental y sentimental, pero nunca hubiese pensado que a ella le fuera el romanticismo" menudo problema- dijo Aioria.

- El que es un problema?- Le pregunto una voz detrás de el- que es lo que te preocupa Aioria?- dicho esto ultimo Aioria ya tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Marin! que haces tu aquí?- Pregunto alzando un poco.

- Si, Aioria, yo también me alegro de verte- dijo sarcásticamente Marin.

- no me mal interpretes Marin, pero no esperaba verte - dijo Aioria, quien se dio cuenta de que había metido las patas (see las patas de gatito que tiene)- Es decir, que tenia pensado verte mas tarde, después de comer.- en eso ultimo fue totalmente sincero.

- Bueno, yo solo te hacia una visita, no sabia que te pasarías mas tarde.- dijo Marin, quien se sonrojo debido a la cara de pena de Aioria, por suerte llevaba la mascara.

- Aprovechando de que ya estas aquí, me gustaría comentarte una cosita- le dijo a Marin, con una sonrisa

- Que cosita? No sera algo malo?- pregunto preocupada la pobre Marin, quien sabia por experiencia que cuando Aioria decía una cosita era un gran problemón.

- Ey! Esta vez no e roto nada! al menos que yo sepa.- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja pero Marin alcanzo a escucharlo y sonrió- dejando de lado eso que no venia al caso, sera mejor que te sientes porque creo que vamos a tener para largo- y dicho esto, soltó un gran suspiro de resignación.

Marin se sentó, tal y como le había indicado Aioria, temiéndose algo peor que un simple accidente. Mientras Aioria no sabia como empezar, ni la palabras que tenia que utilizar, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que a partir de ese día serian pareja oficialmente.

-Y bien, que es esa cosita que tanto me intriga?- pregunto Marin, intentando no sonar preocupada, cosa que no logro.

- bueno, emmm... como sabrás hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos- comenzó Airoria- y bueno, esto...

"Por todos los dioses, no sera que al fin se a decidió?" pensaba Marin, ahora sonrojada, pues Aioria había tomado sus manos entre las suyas.

- Marin- dijo muy serio

- S..si?-dijo ella nerviosa

- Me harías el hon...- pero aunque las cosas marchaban bien, algo les interrumpió, o mejor dicho alguien ( del que pronto no quedara ni la sombra).

-Aioriaaaa!- grito Milo a pleno pulmón- Vienes al pueblo con nosotros?- siguió el inocente Milo, sin darse cuenta de que había estropeado una bonita escena de amor.

Como era de esperar a Aioria se le hincho la una venita, y fue a pegarle a el pobre Milo la paliza mas grande de su vida, aunque todo se a de decir. Milo se defendió con uñas y dientes.

Mientras Camus y Dohko miraban la escena entretenidos, que al ver a Marin allí dedujeron que habían interrumpido algo, y al parecer algo importante, porque Aioria estaba realmente enfadado.

Viendo que esto tenia para largo Dohko le dijo educadamente a Marin que se fuera y no se preocupara, que intentaría que no se hicieran papilla el uno al otro. Marin lejos de estar convencida obedeció, mas que nada por respeto al viejo maestro.

Una vez la chica se hubo ido, ya no solo estaban Dohko y Camus en la casa de Aioria, sino que Shura y Aioros habían bajado a ver que pasaba, ya que sintieron los cosmos de Milo y Aioria encendidos, al igual que los gemelos Kanon y Saga, que también fueron a curiosear. al terminar la pelea ya eran mas de las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que los santos hay presentes, decidieron ir a comer algo al pueblo, como si nunca hubiese habido pelea ( incluidos Milo y Aioria).

Mientras en el recinto de las amazonas...

-Parece que por fin se han cansado- comento June despreocupada.

- Yo no creo que se hayan cansado, mas bien pienso que tenían hambre- dijo Marin aliviada de que hubiesen parado, aunque solo fuera para comer.

- A mi me parece mas que seguro de que tenían hambre- dijo Shaina, la cual iba acompañada de una niña, por lo cual la miraron extrañada.

- Y esa niña? nunca la había visto- pregunto June curiosa

- Esa niña se llama Catalina, pero la llamamos Cat en casa- dijo Shaina

- Cat? de que la conoces Shaina- Pregunto June

- June, Cat es la hermana pequeña de Shaina- dijo Marin tranquilamente, mientras que June soltaba un grito de sorpresa- lo que no se es cuando llego?

- No ara mas de una semana- Dijo Shaina- Mejor vamos a mi habitación, allí podre explicaros las cosas tranquilamente.

Dicho eso las cuatro se fueron a la habitación de Shaina donde estuvieron conversando hasta la cena.


	3. Capitulo 2 Altas horas de la noche

Capitulo 2: Altas horas de la noche.

Santuario de Atenea, Domingo 8 de la noche.

- Todo parece tranquilo- dijo el guardia- no creo que alguien quiera colarse después de lo de Hades.

- Pues no se porque, a mi tanta tranquilidad me parece sospechosa- dijo el otro guardia.

- Pues creo que te estas volviendo paranoico- Dijo el primero entre risas.

- Mejor acabemos nuestra ronda- dijo el segundo para así dar por zanjada la conversación.

En la casa de Aries, El mismo día unos minutos después.

-Maestro, porque los guardias se van? - pregunto Kiki mientras recogía todo aquello que había tirado.

- No me digas que no lo sabes Kiki- dijo Mu sorprendido.

- Es que hasta ahora los guardias siempre se quedaban dormidos justo en la entrada- Dijo Kiki sonriendo- pero estos se mueven, y no les puedo...- Kiki se tapo la boca con las manos antes de que se le escapara una de sus muchas travesuras.

- Que tu que? Kiki, cuantas veces te tengo que decir, que no molestes a los guardias mientras estén vigilando- dijo Mu visiblemente enfadado

- Pero maestro Mu- exclamo el- los guardias dormidos son fáciles de asustar- Kiki había vuelto hablar demasiado.

- Kiki! - por el tono Kiki dedució que era la hora de teletransportarse a su habitación- no te escondas que te voy a encontrar igual.

Y así Mu, persiguió a Kiki por toda la casa, hasta que al fin lo atrapo y el sermón fue bastante largo extenso y sobretodo aburrido. Después de aquello Kiki se fue a dormir, pues no aguantaba ni un segundo mas después de semejante sermón.

En las demás casas, los guardianes se preparaban, para dormir. Pues aquella noche se suponía que las entradas iban a estar bien vigiladas, pero a eso de las dos de la mañana, cuando todos los caballeros estaban dormidos en sus respectivas casas, los guardias que vigilaban las entradas estaban bien dormidos también, dando así lugar la situación siguiente:

En la entrada principal los tres guardias dormían tan profundo que no percibieron que alguien les pasaba por al lado y sin ocultar su cosmos. El cosmos de este era algo agresivo, y era fácilmente detectable, por lo que Mu desde Aries, lo detecto y dio la alarma a Tauro y a Géminis, pues eran los siguientes templos.

En Aries, Mu ya estaba en la entrada vigilando, cuando vio, una figura femenina de entre las sombras, llevaba puesto, una capa larga, de color negro y con una capucha, la cual tenia por función no dejar ver el rostro del atacante. Cuando llego a la entrada de Aries, se detuvo al ver a Mu.

- Quien eres, y a que as venido al santuario de Atenea? No sabes que la entrada esta prohibida a todo aquel ajeno al santuario?- Dijo Mu amablemente ( dentro de lo que cabe, Mascara ya la hubiera echado.)

Como respuesta, ataco a Mu, quien sorprendido solo atino a defenderse con un CRISTAL WALL, mientras que recibía unas bolas de fuego, a las que les siguió un repentino ataque eléctrico. Cuando a Mu se le paso la sorpresa, se teletransporto detrás y le dio un suave golpe en la nuca. Al recibir el golpe, cayó hacia atrás, dejando ver que , efectivamente, se trataba de una muchacha de lindos cabellos azules, pero de un azul bastante oscuro, que llevaba recogidos en un elegante moño, ocultando lo largo que los pudiera tener.

Decidido la llevo a una habitación de la casa, donde la acostó en una cama y espero a que despertara, no sin antes dar el aviso a Tauro y Géminis de que la amenaza ya había acabado.

Al cabo de 5 minutos la chica despertó dejando ver, unos ojos de un color violeta, también bastante oscuros, pero con un brillo muy hermoso. Mu estaba realmente sorprendido por la belleza de la muchacha, pero esta al sentirse atrapada, a lo único que atino fue a murmurar unas palabras y seguidamente desaparecer.

Mu no le tomo gran importancia por lo que se volvió a su habitación, a descansar, porque al día siguiente le explicaría al patriarca, lo ocurrido.


	4. Capitulo 3 Nunca digas que las cosas

11 de septiembre

Capitulo 3 Nunca digas que las cosas pueden ir peor.

Santuario de Atenea, lunes 7:30 de la mañana, templo de Aries.

Mu acababa de despertarse, cuando recordó el incidente de la noche anterior, así que no le quedo mas remedio que hacer sus tareas y ir rumbo al templo de Atenea. En el camino se encontró con Saga y Aldebarán, quienes le preguntaron acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Mu, al tener prisa, les dijo que luego cuando volviera a su casa les explicaría las cosas tranquilamente. Después de haber pasado las 12 casas sin mayor altercado que un pequeño saludo a un escorpión enfadado ( sip, Milo no esta muy de humor), llego al templo, y procedió a hablar con el patriarca.

El solo pensaba que le llevaría unos 15 minutos, como mucho media hora, explicar todo. No sabia lo equivocado que estaba el pobre.

Santuario de Atenea, Lunes 9:24 de la mañana, Coliseo

Aioria, Aioros, Shura, Kanon, Dohko, Camus y Mascara Mortal, estaban el coliseo, mientras los hermanos estaban entrenando, Dohko estaba organizando las guardias para ese día, ya que gracias a Kanon, había corrido la voz del pequeño ataca al santuario y de la incompetencia de los guardias.

- Bien, entonces quedamos en que, Kanon y yo vamos por los alrededores del bosque- Dijo Dohko esperando a que alguien se negara- Luego, Mascara y Camus vais a estar cerca del recinto de las Amazonas, que es el que esta menos protegido en caso de ataque- pero Dohko no pudo continuar.

- No es por nada, pero yo creo que nadie en su sano juicio atacaría a esas brutas- Dijo Mascara, para variar, amargado

- Mascara- Dijo camus- Esto es temporal, no te vas a quedar para siempre protegiendo el mismo sitio.

- Pero lo mas normal no seria, que si nos atacaran fueran directo a Atenea?- Pregunto Shura, en un intento de usar la lógica.

- Como tu as dicho eso seria lo normal, pero teniendo en cuenta, de que no siempre van a buscar a Atenea, si no que pueden querer, alguna de las aprendices, creo que seria conveniente vigilar el recinto- Acabo Dohko quien convenció a los demás.

- Entiendo- Dijo Shura- y los que hemos quedado, que haremos?-

- Vigilareis las entradas, que como ya hemos comprobado, los guardias no sirven ni para eso- Dicho esto Dohko se levanto y fue a decirle a los hermanos como había quedado todo.

- Esto es un total desastre- Dijo Mascara

- No te preocupes- Le contesto Shura- Las cosas no pueden ir peor- Nada mas acabar la ultima palabra, sintió un fuerte cosmos dirigiéndose a la entrada del santuario.

- Ley de Murphy, no digas nunca que las cosas no pueden ir peor, porque siempre se pueden complicar- Dijo Aioria, quien acababa de dejar a su hermano en una pequeña discusion con Dohko ( provocada por el)

Mientras en un rincón del coliseo, Shaina estaba junto con Marin y June, quienes observaban a la hermana de la primera. La hermana pequeña de Shaina, se llamaba Catalina o Cat, tenia el pelo verde como el de su hermana, pero liso y recogido en una cola, en la cara llevaba la típica mascara de las amazonas, pero con unas rayas al lado de los ojos.

En ese momento, Catalina estaba realizando un ejercicio, que Shaina le había puesto. Cuando acabo, Marin fue la primera en felicitarla, porque Shaina era muy estricta en los entrenamientos, y no hacia distinciones. June la miraba sorprendida, pues era la primera niña que lo superaba sin quejarse ni cansarse a la mitad. En cambio Shaina la miraba orgullosa, debajo de su mascara.

- Muy bien Cat- le dijo Marin efusivamente- Se nota que eres hermana, de la terrorífica Shaina- A este comentario June se rió.

- Mi hermana es terrorífica? porque?- pregunto Catalina con mucha curiosidad.

- Pues porque todas las amazonas le tienen miedo- dijo June- bueno, casi todas.

- Porque es muy estricta, tanto en los entrenamientos como en las normas- Dijo Marin

- Tampoco soy un ogro- Dijo Shaina molesta- Solo me hago respetar.

- Es verdad, mi hermana no es un ogro- Dijo la pequeña defendiéndola- El ogro es mi primo! El es el caballero ogro!

- Tu primo?- Dijo Marin- no sabia que teníais un primo en el santuario

- Es que se supone, que no tendríais que saber nada- Dijo Shaina- Por lo tan... - No llego a acabar la frase, pues sintió un fuerte cosmos acercándose al santuario

- June, lleva a Cat al recinto de las amazonas, y vigila de que no salga- Dijo Marin- Vamos Shaina, pero piensa que vas a tener que contarme lo de tu primo- lo ultimo lo dijo muy divertida

Así, Marin y Shaina se dirigieron a la entrada del santuario, donde encontraron a algunos caballeros dorados luchando. Aioria y Shura, parecían estar inconscientes en el suelo, por lo que Marin, preocupada, se dirigió a examinarlos ( entiéndase que Aioria era el que realmente le preocupaba). Shaina fue hacia Mascara, y entre los dos echaron a un puñado de atacantes. Camus, se dedicaba a deslizar sobre el hielo, que previamente había creado, a los atacantes, Santuario abajo ( por una pendiente y lo resbaladizo del hielo).

Cuando llegaron los santos de bronce ( seiya y los demás), ya casi habían echado a todos. Cuando todo termino, Mu apareció, y ayudo a llevar a los dos heridos a sus respectivas casas, para luego acompañar a Camus y Mascara ante el patriarca.

Marin quien había ido con Aioros, a ver a Aioria, le contó todo lo ocurrido desde que ella había llegado. Estuvieron un rato hablando, hasta que Marin se marcho en dirección al recinto de las amazonas.


	5. Capítulo 4 Pillada

Capitulo 4, Pillada

Santuario de Atenea, las 7 de la tarde, terrenos exteriores, cerca del coliseo.

De camino al recinto de las amazonas, Marin se encontró a June. Iba corriendo y mirando hacia los lados, ocultando su cosmos lo mejor que podía. Marin, curiosa fue a preguntarle que hacia, porque estaba claro que no era normal.

- June, que haces?

- Marin! no me des esos sustos!- Dijo June visiblemente asustada.

- Se puede saber que te propones?- Dijo Marin, con una mano en su cintura- De quien te estas ocultando?

- De nadie Marin es solo que... -

- Solo que ?- Pregunto ya con exasperada.

- Es que me parece muy raro el ataque de esta mañana, y quería ir a Atenas a ver si podía averiguar algo- Dio un largo suspiro- Estoy muy preocupada.

- June, yo también estoy preocupada- Dijo Marin, sincerándose- Aioria quedo mal herido, después de la batalla. Pero no podemos hacer nada.

- Si que podemos!- Dijo ella- Vamos Marin, solo serán un par de horas. Shaina no se dará cuenta, y estaremos aquí antes del toque de queda del recinto.

Marin y June, continuaron la discusion un rato mas, pero al final, Marin cedió. Así, las dos ocultando su cosmos, bajaron al pueblo, donde se dedicaron a rastrear a los cosmos, que aquella mañana habían intentado colarse en el santuario.

Mientras en el templo de Leo, Aioria ya no estaba inconsciente, había despertado, pero hacia un rato se había vuelto a dormir. Airoso, había estado todo el tiempo con su hermano, Aldebarán había subido algo de comer a Shura y Aioria, y al bajar se había quedado a conversar con Aioros, quien agradecido, contestaba de buena gana.

- En serio? yo solo pensaba que solo había de un tipo- Dijo Aioros, Sorprendido.

Jajajaja, si solo hubiera un tipo de chocolate, no habrían de color blanco, mas amargos, dulces- Dijo Aldebarán, con una sonrisa enorme.

- Alde, algún día me as de traer chocolate blanco, me gustaría probarlo- Dijo el muy contento, pues el chocolate siempre le había gustado, pero casi nunca lo había podido comer.

- Haremos una cosa- Le contesto Aldebarán - Cuando vuelva a bajar al pueblo, puedo enseñarte un lugar donde hacen los mejores chocolates, de toda Grecia.- Se ofreció amablemente.

- En serio? -Aldebarán asintió- Bien ! voy a comprarme un montón de chocolate! pero tendré un montón de problemas- dijo divertido.

- Problemas?- pregunto curioso.

- See- Dijo Aioros estirando los brazos- A Aioria y Shura les gusta también el chocolate, no todos, pero les gustan- Continuo- A Saga que yo recuerde no le gustaban mucho.

- Aun te acuerdas de todo eso ? - Pregunto divertido

- Si, cuando erais pequeños una vez, deje una caja llena de chocolates en mi casa, y cuando llegue, bff... la que habíais liado- dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo- Mu estaba llorando en un rincón, porque al parecer no le habíais dejado comer ni una onza, Shaka llevaba toda la cara manchada de chocolate y estaba al lado de Mu, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que le daría todo el chocolate de su casa. Milo estaba medio congelado en el suelo por haberle tirado chocolate por la cabeza a Camus, mientras que el estaba tranquilamente comiéndose un trocito. Aioria estaba corriendo arriba y abajo rebozado en chocolate, manchando toda la casa, y tu de mientras tranquilamente acabándote de zampar lo que quedaba de caja- Acabo Aioros

Entonces se miraron, y estallaron en carcajadas, el recuerdo en si era muy divertido, imaginar la escena luego de tantos años, era realmente divertido.

En ese momento Aioria asomo la cabeza, parecía preocupado.

- Y a ti que te pasa?- Le pregunto Aioros a su hermano extrañado por la cara que ponía

- Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma- Dijo Alde preocupado

Marin- Dijo solamente Aioria

- Que le pasa a mi cuñadita? - Pregunto el hermano alzando una ceja

- Le a pasado algo, tengo que ir al recinto de las amazonas para...-

- Aioria, Marin esta bien- Dijo Alde- Seguro que esta durmiendo tranquilamente. Pero si quieres voy a comprobar de que este en su casa.- Se ofreció el bueno de Alde.

- Gracias Alde- Dijo Aioria- Espero que solo fuera un mal sueño.

Dicho eso Aldebarán se encamino al recinto de las amazonas.

Unos momentos antes en la ciudad de Atenas, Marin y June, habian localizado a los intrusos de la mañana. Se encontraban escondidos en una vieja fabrica abandonada, bastante grande.

- Marin, crees que es prudente acercarnos mas?- Pregunto June, que estaba asustada

- No, no nos acercaremos mas.- Respondió- Seria muy peligroso si nos descubrieran.

- Muy aguda niña, pero ahora ni tu ni tu amiga vais a poder dar la alarma- Dijo una voz detrás de ella

Luego de eso lo único que vieron las dos chicas fue oscuridad antes de caer en un sueño terriblemente profundo. Justo en ese momento fue cuando Aioria se despertó.

Media hora después, Aldebarán regreso a la casa de Leo, donde le esperaba un impaciente Aioria y un ya histérico Aioros ( gracias al nerviosismo de Aioria ).

- Y bien?- Pregunto Aioria impaciente- Dime que esta.

- Lo siento- Continuo Aldebarán- Hace ya un par de horas que Marin a desaparecido junto con June, otra amazona.

- Tengo que ir a buscarla- Dijo Aioria, lleno de furia

- Por ahora no vas a ir a ningún lado- Le contesto su hermano- Descansa esta noche, yo iré a informar a Atenea mañana a primera hora, y saldremos en su búsqueda tan pronto como nos sea permitido.

Dicho eso, se fueron tanto Aldebarán como Aioros se fueron a sus casas a descansar, sabiendo que al día siguiente seria de lo mas movido.

* * *

OMAKE 1

Sera el siguiente XDD,, es en referencia al recuerdo de Aioros


	6. OMAKE 1

Cronología: 2 años antes de que naciera Atenea.

Omake 1 Chocolate

Era una cálida tarde de verano, cuando seis aprendices de santo irrumpieron en la casa de géminis, donde entraron a gritos y corriendo. Llamando al dueño de la casa.

- Saga! Sagaaa!- Chillaba un mini Milo- Sagaaa!

- Cállate Milo- Le dijo Camus- No ves que no se encuentra aquí

- Y entonces donde esta, listo?- Le reprocho Milo- Es evidente que no puede haberse esfumado.

- Quizás este en la casa de mi hermano- Dijo Aioria, poniéndose las dos manitas detrás de la cabeza.

- y que se supone que a ido hacer?- siguió Milo impertinente, a lo que Aldebarán le dio un buen coscorrón ( sip, Aldebarán ya tenia esa costumbre de corregir a sus compañeros a golpazos)

- Milo. puede que aya ido a buscarlo para reparar la lampara que rompiste- Dijo Aldebarán- Porque no se si lo recuerdas, pero quedaron en verse en Sagitario

- Esta bien- Accedió al final- Iremos a ver si esta en Sagitario. Otra cosa mas, no me pegues tan fuerte Aldeee!- Dijo milo con los ojos llorosos- Que me quedare tonto.

Dicho eso, los demás santitos, estallaron en risas ( y quien no). Cuando al fin pudieron calmarse, se encaminaron hacia sagitario, aunque por el camino tuvieron algún que otro altercado.

En Cáncer, Mascara trato de enviarlos al yomotsu, pero Camus le izo resbalar, creando una fina capa de hielo en el suelo, para así lograr escapar.

Pasaron las casas de Leo y Virgo sin distraerse, pero al llegar a Libra, Aioria tropezó, y se fue escaleras abajo con Mu, el cual había agarrado para no caerse. Al cabo de media hora, los dos llegaban otra vez a Libra para retomar su camino con los demás.

Así por fin llegaron a Sagitario, pero para su sorpresa no estaban ni Aioros ni Saga, en su lugar había una caja del tamaño de un contenedor de armaduras. Los seis, intrigados, se acercaron para observarla mejor, a esas alturas ya se habían olvidado de el porque buscaban a un adulto. Habían concentrado toda su atención en la misteriosa caja. Estuvieron un rato pensando en que hacer con esa caja, pero al final decidieron abrirla y mirar que contenía. Que sorpresa se llevaron al descubrir un montón de chocolate.

- Shaka- Dijo Aioria

- Que?- Le contesto el con carita interrogante

- As abierto los ojos- Le contesto sorprendido- Nunca los abres

- Es Que...- Comenzó- Me encanta el chocolate- puso su mas tierna sonrisa- Y me sorprendí mucho al ver tanto - Una gotita se instalo en la frente de todos excepto de Aldebarán, quien había estado muy callado.

- Chicos!- Grito Aldebarán- Estos chocolates están muy buenos porque no los probáis- Alde, tenia la cara llena de chocolate y estaba abalanzado en la caja- Venga! que si no se acabaran.

En ese momento todos los santos saltaron encima de la caja, para coger sus respectivas porciones de chocolate, quedando la cosa así.

Al tirarse todos juntos, Mu no tuvo espacio para poder coger ni una pizca de chocolate, por lo que los ojos se le humedecieron y se fue a un rinconcito a llorar silenciosamente. Milo, el muy espabilado logro llevarse consigo una gran cantidad de ese delicioso dulce, pero cometió un ligero error. Le tiro a Camus un poco de chocolate desecho, cosa que izo enfadar bastante a Camus, el cual le congelo parte de las piernas y los brazos, haciendo así, que resbalara y se pudiera sentar encima de Milo para comer tranquilamente el chocolate.

Por otro lado Aioria se mancho de arriba abajo de chocolate, de una manera desconocida para el ser humano, y salio corriendo por toda la casa de Sagitario manchando todo a su paso ( sip, demasiado azúcar en su organismo.).

Shaka, en cambio se percato de que Mu estaba en un rincón llorando. Al ver así a su gran amigo y compañero, se le acerco e intento consolarlo con palabras amables. Mientras que Aldebarán, seguía comiendo felizmente.

En ese momento un feliz e inocente Aioros entraba a en lo que quedaba su antigua casa. Nada mas poner un pie dentro, abrió los ojos enormemente, observando todo con un detenido cuidado. Saga que había entrado justo detrás que su compañero, al principio le dieron unas ganas tremendas de reír, pero esas ganas se esfumaron rápidamente, porque recordó que los niños iban a estar a su cargo a partir de las 5 de la tarde, y resulta que eran las 7. por lo tanto, supuso que cuando lo fueron a buscar, el ya no estaba. Saga tendría que ayudar a limpiar el destrozo.

- Aioros- comenzó Saga- Lo siento, se me olvido que me iba a tocar estar pendiente de los enanos.

- No pasa nada Saga- Le contesto con una venita en la frente- Solo Espero que por tu BIEN, me ayudes con los destrozos- quizás fue el tono de Aioros, pero Saga pudo deducir que la paciencia de la que el santo de sagitario estaba dotado, se había esfumado.

Luego de aquello, cuando lograron, por así decirlo, mantener a raya a los santitos, les cayó una épica bronca. Luego entre todos recogieron la casa de sagitario, y seguidamente fueron metidos en la bañera `por turnos. El castigo, fue severo, todos los niños, excepto Mu quien no había probado el chocolate ni formado parte del destrozo, fueron castigados sin postre después de las comidas y sin salir de las 12 casas, nada mas tenían permitido salir para entrenar.

Fin de Omake 1


	7. Capitulo 5 Los problemas se amontonan

Aquí vuelvo después de unos días sin saber como escribir el capitulo. Solo espero que no sea tan desastroso como me afirmo que era mi hermano -_-... Bueno mejor dejo que vosotros opinéis...

Aviso: Esta serie pertenece a Masami Kurumada, lo único que me pertenece son los enemigos, y algún que otro acontecimiento( aunque hay un par de personajes que ahora si que me pertenecen ^^ y que conste que les di muchas vueltas antes de crearlos)

* * *

12 de septiembre

Capitulo 5 Los problemas se amontonan

Santuario de Atenea, Martes 8 de la mañana, templo de Atenea.

Saori, estaba sentada en su trono, sujetando su cetro nike. Shion, el gran patriarca, estaba a un lado de ella. Delante de ellos Aioria, Aldebarán y Aioros, se presentaban ante ellos clavando una rodilla al suelo. Ofreciéndoles así el mas profundo respeto.

- Buenos días, princesa, patriarca- Dijeron los tres a la vez.

- No hace falta que me tratéis con tanta formalidad- Dijo una jovial Saori- Podéis llamarme Saori

- Princesa!- Le regaño Shion- Compórtese!

- Va Shion, no seas así- Le dijo mientras ponía carita de cachorrito.

- Ejem... Princesa me gustaría informarle de un asunto- Le dijo Aioros, reprimiendo la risa, pues Saori le estaba discutiendo a Shion los modales que tenia que utilizar

- De que asunto se trata caballero ( si cambio de santo a caballero no se preocupen, es solo que me olvido de como lo e puesto.)- Dijo Shion, ignorando así a Saori, quien optaba por sacarle la lengua.

- Vera, señor, dos amazonas desaparecieron ayer por la noche- Informo Aioros- Y la ultima vez que las vieron eran al rededor de las 7 de la tarde, nadie sabe donde están.

- Amazonas?- Comento para si mismo- Cuales Amazonas desaparecieron, Caballero?

- Marin del Águila y June de Camaleón- Le contesto- Por eso pedimos permiso para salir en su búsqueda inmediatamente

- Que Marin y June han desaparecido?- Dijo Saori con los ojos abiertos de par en par- No os preocupéis chicos, tenéis mi permiso para ir en su búsqueda.

- Princesa, con el debido respeto, creo que primero se tendrían que analizar las condiciones en las que han desaparecido- Dijo Shion, mientras observaba detenidamente a los santos.

- Pero con la condición de salir en su búsqueda lo antes posible- Dijo Atenea

- Así se ara, princesa- Le contesto- Caballeros, retírense hasta nueva orden.

Y así, un cabizbajo Aioria, salia del salón del trono, junto a su hermano Aioros y su amigo Aldebarán. Mientras que en la sala se quedaban unos preocupados, patriarca y Atenea.

Al salir de piscis, los tres chicos se encontraron con Shaina, cosa que les extraño, ya que ella a esas horas solía estar en el coliseo o en los alrededores de el recinto de las amazonas. Pero lo que mas los extraño fue que iba en compañía de Mascara Mortal. Parecía que estaban discutiendo algo, pero como hablaban en Italiano, no los entendieron.

Por su parte, Shaina y Mascara, estaban tan metidos en sus asuntos, que ni los vieron.

- non è ancora stato in grado di spendere quanto- Dijo Sahina, visiblemente ofuscada- doveva essere nella sua stanza, non farlo!

- non preoccuparti- Dijo Mascara- non male per niente sicuro successo

Y así Mascara y Shaina siguieron subiendo, ante la curiosa mirada de los tres santos.

- Y estos que hacen juntos?- Dijo un Aldebarán, muy, pero que muy, curioso.

- No lo se, pero no me a gustado nada el tono de preocupación de ambos- Dijo Aioros- Algo muy raro esta pasando.

Dicho esto siguieron con le ofuscado Aioria hacia la casa de sagitario, en donde intentaron que se quedase Aioria, quien no cabe decir, que quería desobedecer al patriarca i salir en busca de Marin en ese mismo momento, pues tenia un muy mal presentimiento respecto a la chica.

Unas horas después, en algún lugar de Atenas...

Una chica pelirroja y una rubia, estaban atadas de pies y manos en unas sillas. Una de ellas, había recobrado la conciencia hacia unos minutos. Estaba mareada y cansada. Intento usar su cosmos para pedir ayuda pero no pudo ni siquiera encenderlo una chispa, extrañada, lo intento un par de veces mas antes de darse por vencida. En ese momento observo la oscura habitación. Había una ventana pequeña justo detrás de ella, porque podía notar como entraba la luz, pero salvo de eso, la habitación era oscura y solo había otra silla con la otra chica.

- Marin!- Dijo finalmente- Marin despierta!- Pero aunque lo intentara, parecía que a su amiga le habían dado un golpe demasiado fuerte. En ese momento, alguien entro en el improvisado "calabozo", era un hombre corpulento, y bastante alto, se podría decir que era parecido a Aldebarán de Tauro, pero en feo. Detrás de el entro una chica, lo que dejo sorprendida a June, que abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, al saber de quien se trataba. Estaba a punto de decir algo cunado vio detrás de la chica, a una niña pequeña, de ojos azules, y pelo verde. También la reconoció.

- Muy bien señoritas, las dejo para que hablen- Dijo el hombre con burla- Si quiere, puede desatar a sus amigas.

Dicho eso, el hombre se fue cerrando la puerta, y dejando solas a las cuatro chicas.

* * *

Bueno aquí el final de este capitulo tan... raro.

Aquí os dejo las traducciones, pero aviso, las e echo a partir de un traductor -_- que yo el Italiano no lo domino.

non è ancora stato in grado di spendere quanto

aun no me explico como a podido pasar

doveva essere nella sua stanza, non farlo!

se supone que estaba en su cuarto, no me lo explico!

non preoccuparti

no te preocupes

non male per niente sicuro successo

seguro que no le a pasado nada malo

Bueno me despido ,,, dejen comentarios^^


	8. Capitulo 6 El plan de Saori

Aquí la continuación de susodicho fic -_- por favor, no tengan en cuenta el retraso, que estoy de mudanza y escribir se hace complicado mientras subo una caja a un tercero -_-

Pero soy feliz, porque por fin e recibido mi primer reviews, me hace sentir muy bien saber que a alguien le gusta fic ^-^, creo que me podre a llorar de la emoción -.- mejor no, quizás mejor comienzo con el fic.

Aviso: Esta serie pertenece a Masami Kurumada, lo único que me pertenece son los enemigos, y algún que otro acontecimiento.

* * *

**Capitulo 6 El Plan de Saori**

En algún lugar de Atenas, las 3 de la tarde

En aquel calabozo improvisado una joven, rubia llamada June, le estaba dando un monumental sermón (estilo los de Shion) a una despreocupada chica de cabellos lilas y a una niña de cabellos de color verde. Ambas la miraban despreocupadas y con muchos interrogantes en la cabeza, pues no sabían a que se debía semejante sermón.

- Se puede saber en que pensabais, princesa!- Decía June totalmente desquiciada, que para si fuera poco, no podía utilizar su cosmos- Y tu Cat, se puede saber porque no estas en el recinto con tu hermana?

- Tranquilízate June, podía haber sido peor- Dijo Saori, a quien ya le comenzaba a resbalar una gotita - Si sigues a este paso seras un clon de Shion en unas horas.

- Eso es malo?- pregunto la pequeña Cat

- No sabes cuanto- Le dijo Saori poniendo cara de horror completo- Shion es un malvado, que me hace aprender un protocolo larguísimo, leer libros aburridos y hacer unos exercícios complicados.

- En serio ?- dijo la pequeña, quien hasta el momento solo había sufrido, el entrenamiento físico- June, yo también tendré que hacer esas cosas?- dijo girándose a mirarla.

Lo que vio la pequeña Cat, le dio mas miedo, incluso que el ogro de su primo. June tenia la vena a punto de reventar con ira. Cosa que izo segundos después despertando así, por fin, a una Marin con dolor de cabeza intenso, ya que el grito, mas bien berrido, se había escuchado en toda Grecia.

Marin ni corta ni perezosa, se puso inmediatamente a encender su cosmos, pero sorpresa! Si June no había podido, y hacia una hora que estaba despierta, Marin por esa regla misma tampoco. Molesta, decidió abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a su cruel realidad, pero lo que vio casi la mata de un infarto, porque no solo vio a June, sino que también estaban, Atenea y Cat. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, esa escena era muy surrealista.

June estaba gritando a una Saori, que seguía despreocupada total y a una Cat que se había escondido detrás de la anterior mencionada. Con una gotita decidió intervenir, porque viendo el panorama, si le dejaba esto a June, no averiguarían nada y tendrían un doble homicidio que ocultar ( sip, el de Saori y Cat ).

-June- empezó Marin- Puedes bajar el tono de voz?- evidentemente la ignoro y siguió a lo suyo- June- la gotita se transformo en una peligrosa vena- JUNE, podrías hacer el favor de callarte y sobretodo relajarte- Dijo una ahora Marin enfurecida.

- Va... vale- dijo la pobre June al borde del llanto( demasiadas emociones en una hora)

- Princesa- Comenzó Marin- Me podríais, hacer el favor, de explicarme que hacéis aquí?- Dijo todo lo suave que pudo.

- Pues veras Marin la historia es que...- Comenzó Saori

**Flashback**

_-Pero, patriarca- dijo Shaina- Es una niña, que nunca a echo esta clase de trastadas. Además Marin y June también han desaparecido- Le dijo lo mas preocupada posible._

_- De eso ultimo tenemos constancia créame- Dijo Shion, sin saltarse el protocolo- Pero como e dicho anteriormente, tendréis que tener paciencia, porque aun tenemos que averiguarlo sucedido._

_- Es que es usted duro de mollera o que?- Dijo Mascara, quien no se corto ni un pelo- Le estamos diciendo que una NIÑA de apenas 7 años a desaparecido de la noche a la mañana y tu nos vienes con las pijerías de ""tenemos que averiguarlo sucedido""!- Mascara estaba realmente indignado- Mamma mia!_

_- MASCARA!- Le reprendió Shion, el cual no salia de su asombro, ya que no sabia que tenia el que ver en todo esto._

_- Haber, hablando claramente- Continuo Mascara- Si ahora mismo desapareciera, la niña Atenea, bien que se armaría una buena no?- prosiguió- Pues esto es lo mismo en mi opinión, vale que Atenea es nuestra diosa, pero la vida de dos ""Ragazze"" y de ""mio cugino"" también es importante- Exclamo, para que seguidamente se pusiera hablar en un Italiano demasiado rápido y Fluido._

_A todo esto Atenea todavía no había abierto la boca, Shion parecía preocupado por este echo. Lo que pasaba era que la joven Saori, estaba muy angustiada por lo que estaba pasando. No podía permitir que tres de sus guerreras ( una en formación), desparecieran y se quedaran de brazos cruzados. Además el comportamiento de Mascara le intrigaba, mucho ( como a todos)._

_- Yo creo que Mascara tiene razón- Dijo al fin, interrumpiendo la discusión formada- La vida de tres personas esta en juego y una de ellas es una niña!- dijo comprendiendo del todo la situación._

_- Princesa- dijo el patriarca, quien también parecía preocupado, pero quería ir cautelosamente- No sabemos que o quien las tiene._

_- Mascara, Sahina- Dijo poniéndose en pie, ignorando a Shion, y haciendo que a su vez los otros dos clavaran su rodilla al suelo (es decir su reverencia)- No os preocupéis, haré, todo lo que este en mi mano para traer a la pequeña y a las otras Amazonas.- Tomo una pausa para respirar un poco- Decirle a los caballeros Aioria de Leo, Aioros de Sagitario, Mu de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro y a Milo de Escorpio que se preparen para salir en su búsqueda.- Aquí Shion ya la miraba con los ojos como platos._

_- Si princesa- Dijeron al unisono Mascara y Shaina._

_- Mascara- Le nombro Atenea._

_- Si, princesa?- dijo alzando la vista para mirarla fijamente( Yo puedo afirmar que Mascara puede llegar a intimidar)_

_- No se que te relaciona con la niña- Comenzó- Pero si gustas puedes ir con los demás caballeros- Dijo con una sonrisa amable- Y no te preocupes, que de lo que a pasado aquí no diré ni una palabra._

_- Gr..Gracias Princesa- Dijo Mascara sorprendido y aliviado- Tenga por seguro de que iré por esa bambina y las dos raggaze._

_- Bien entonces, a que esperan- Dijo Atenea- Daros prisa el tiempo apremia._

_Dicho eso Santo y Amazona pusieron pies en polvorosa. Shion en cambio le dio una mirada reprobatoria. Bien era cierto que en esos momentos se sentía orgulloso de Atenea, pero actuar tan precipitadamente seguía sin convencerle. Era cierto que en otra época el mismo se habría lanzado de cabeza al enemigo sin ni siquiera esperar las ordenes de Atenea, pero el tiempo lo había cambiado y se había vuelto muy cauteloso, sobretodo luego del asesinato. Suspiro, y seguidamente se enzarzo en una discusión con Saori, que acabo ella encerrada en su habitación.( Se encerró ella sola, con llave por dentro)_

_Luego de aquello, Atenea decidió ir ella misma a buscar a las tres chicas. Espero a que Shion se hubiera calmado, para atar todas las sabanas y así formar una cuerda, que luego utilizo para salir de la habitación, por el lindo balcón. Hizo un lindo aterrizaje sobre sus posaderas, el cual le costo un momento de silencio, pues se había echo daño al caer bruscamente. Seguidamente, bajo a toda prisa por las doce casas, con cuidado de no ser detectada, pero se dio cuenta de una cosa, todas las casas estaban vacías._

_Extrañada continuo su ruta hasta que llego a Aries, donde freno de golpe y abrió los ojos enormemente. Allí, justamente, estaban todos los santos de las demás casas. Parecía que estaban elaborando un plan, el cual parece ser que no gusto mucho, pues acabo en pelea. Mientras esta sucedía, Saori decidió pasar, con tal suerte que lo logro. Corriendo como alma que lleva al demonio, salio a toda pastilla de Aries y se dirigió a Atenas, donde encontró de pura casualidad al tipo bruto, que había golpeado a Marin y June, que sin embargo ahora llevaba una niña pequeña con el._

_Saori, que enseguida la reconoció fue hacia el le dijo cuatro cosas bien dichas( el tipo no se creía lo que estaba pasando, aunque sinceramente yo tampoco), y problema resuelto._

_Ahora solo tenia que esperar a que los Santos llegaran y las rescataran, a ser posible sin que Shion se enterara( cosa poco probable, porque luego de llegar a Atenas pego el grito al cielo por descubrir la improvisada cuerda de Saori)_

**Fin del Flashback**

Acabado el relato, Saori orgullosa de su gran hazaña recibió un coscorrón de Marin.

- Princesa siento decírselo, pero en este caso se merece el coscorrón- Dijo Marin quien no sabia si llorar o reír- Sabe en el lío que se a metido?

- No me e metido en ningún lío, hasta que Shion se entere- Dijo ella quien todavía no se había percatado de la situación.

- Créame Shion sera el ultimo en que piense cuando se nos vengan los problemas.- Dicho esto el mismo tipo de siempre, abrió la puerta.

- Ya es la hora- Dijo lugubremente.

_Unas horas atrás en el Santuario, en la casa de Aries_

- Vamos a ver- Dijo Aioria sumamente molesto- Me estas diciendo que vayamos todos juntos por el mismo camino, cuando podemos ir cada uno por un lado, y cuando encontremos el lugar donde las tiene, dar la alarma con el cosmos?- Dijo incrédulo

- Hombre dicho así... Suena mejor- Dijo Milo, mientras una gotita le resbalaba por la sien.

Luego de un par de comentarios mas como los de Milo y Aioria, digamos que se formo una pelea campal ( la que aprovecho Saori), que se interrumpió, de golpe por que Shaka decidió comenzar a quitar sentidos a quien se pasara de la raya. Sobra decir que todos los santos que habían formado la pelea pararon casi de inmediato, ya que algunos se resistían a la amenaza ( Shaka quito mas de un sentido a Milo, Mascara y Kanon).

Luego de dicha escena se pusieron de acuerdo con el plan de Aioria ( era mas bien una sugerencia, pero...)y se dirigieron a Atenas veloces.

* * *

Por fin acabe -_- no saben la pelea que me dio el dichoso capitulo! En fin todavía me quedan si no calculo mal unos cuatro capítulos antes de acabar, en los que abra acción de sobra, aunque no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir cosas de acción ^.^ú

Bueno por si acaso diré que en el flashback de Saori, Mascarita ( luego me enviara al yomotsu) se refiere a Cat como ""mio cugino"" que segun mi glorioso traductor significa ""mi prima"", luego de esto supongo que sabréis la relación que hay entre Cat y Mascara( según Cat, el ogro! ).

Hasta aquí de momento,, Dejen reviews ^.^


	9. Capitulo 7 por fin los refuerzos

Aquí les dejo este capitulo recién salido de mi cabeza ^o^,, cada vez me es mas complicado escribirlos, ya que esta clase de situaciones no se me dan muy bien,, en fin,, es mi primer intento ^o^,, lo bueno de todo esto es que al parecer mi musa regreso de sus vacaciones,, unas muy largas que se había tomado hacia mas o menos dos años -.- al parecer tiene ganas de trabajar,, por lo que no me quejo ^o^

Aviso: Esta serie pertenece a Masami Kurumada, lo único que me pertenece son los enemigos, y algún que otro acontecimiento.

* * *

Capitulo 7

_Atenas delante la fabrica abandonada, las 8 de la noche._

Aioros sentía el cosmos de Atenea muy débilmente, por lo tanto eso solo podía querer decir, que el escondite era justo aquel edificio que estaba en frente de el. Así como habían quedado, dio la alarma, para que los otros 5 Santos se reunieran con el lo mas rápidamente posible. Aioros tenia un **mal** presentimiento.

_Mientras, dentro de la fabrica..._

Las chicas habían sido conducidas a una sala enorme, donde se encontraba una especie de trono. En susodicho trono se encontraba una mujer realmente hermosa, que se le izo extrañamente familiar a Saori. La mujer tenia un lindo cabello negro un poco mas corto que la altura del cuello, y unos ojos violetas extrañamente familiares( soy muy repetitiva lo se). Al lado del trono, habían dos pequeñas sillas a cada lado, con algo escrito en un idioma muy antiguo.

La mujer al verlas sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa amable ni dulce, si no una bien sádica. Al llegar delante de la mujer, el hombre se inclino y le dio sus respetos.

- Señora, aquí tiene a las prisioneras- Dijo

- Muy bien echo Jack- Dijo sin apartar la vista de Saori- Ves a buscar a las chicas de inmediato. Mientras nuestras invitadas se quedaran aquí conmigo.

- Si mi señora- Dicho esto, se levanto y desaparecio por donde habian entrado.

- Bienvenidas seáis a mi hogar temporal- Dijo- Espero que se os haya tratado como se debe- Dijo esto con un deje de sarcasmo

- Quien diablos eres?- Pregunto sin ningún rodeo June, quien se había puesto junto con Marin delante de Saori y Cat.

- Que mal educada- otro sarcasmo- Ya sabréis quien soy cuando empiece la ceremonia.

- Disculpe señora- Dijo Saori, quien no sabia estarse callada- Pero se me hace que **nos conocemos**, es eso posible?- esa pregunta dejo en asombro a las dos amazonas las cuales fijaron su vista primero en Saori, y luego en la desconocida.

- Vaya!- Exclamo- Pensé que no me recordarías ni una pizca, después de tantos años- Sonrió burlonamente- Puede que me ayas reconocido quizas de tu anterior reencarnacion, la señorita Aina.

Hubo un gran silencio en la sala, el cual fue interrumpido por unos pasos, que se dirigían a tranquilamente hacia la sala. Marin y June estaban muy tensas, la pequeña Cat deseaba ver, aunque fuera un ogro, a su primo y Saori, estaba segura de que sus Caballeros, no la defraudarían y llegarían a tiempo para sacarlas de ese embolado, en el que se habían metido.

_Con los caballeros... _

Habían decidido entrar lo mas silenciosamente posible, pero por culpa de la patosidad del pobre Aioros, quien había tropezado con un trozo de cuerda i había caído de bruces al suelo, haciendo así un sonido metálico gracias a su armadura ( Verán es que los caballeros son humanos y como tales tienen bastantes defectos -.-).

Tuvieron suerte, pues parecía que nadie les había escuchado, y mucho menos localizado, pero no sabían cuanto se equivocaban.

El grupo empezó a avanzar por el pasadizo de la entrada, lentamente, con Aioria encabezando dicho grupo. Todo se a de decir, Aioria era un manojo de nervios en esos instantes, nadie en su sano juicio se le cruzaría por delante, a no ser que quisiera una muerte no muy recomendable, ya que el no saber nada de Marin lo había alterado soberanamente, y pensaba triturar a quien le pusiera un solo dedo encima.

Al acabar el pasillo, encontraron la puerta por la que habían pasado hacia apenas una hora las chicas. La abrieron con toda la cautela del mundo, pero lo que vieron les dejo pasmados y a mas de uno de que no le da un ataque de corazón.

La sala era enorme. El trono estaba situado al fondo de la sala, junto las cuatro sillas respectivamente. En las dos esquinas del fondo habían unas columnas, en las cuales estaban encadenadas, Marin y June, cada una en una esquina, ambas parecían inconscientes. En el centro, había un enorme circulo, al parecer mágico, en cuyo centro se encontraba Saori, la cual estaba consciente, pero parecía que algo le impedía moverse. La pequeña Cat, estaba sujeta por una muchacha, la cual Mu reconoció, como la chica que había intentado entrar en el Santuario, al parecer la muchacha no estaba muy cómoda con la situación y tenia fuertemente agarrada a la niña, con los ojos tapados, para que no viera nada desagradable.

Junto a ella, otras tres chicas, vestidas con una capa negra que las cubría todo, observaban a la mujer que estaba al lado del circulo, recitando quien sabe que.

A Airoria le salio una vena bastante considerable en tamaño al ver_ a su _Marin en semejante situación. Pero no fue el único, a Aioros, Aldebarán, Milo, incluso a Mu les salio la vena cuando vieron a su diosa en semejante situación, aunque también se preocuparon al ver a las amazonas. En cuanto a Mascara, solo puedo decir, que fue un milagro que no se hubiese llevado por delante a todo aquel que encontró, pues como se puede comprender, Mascara no era tan malo ( yo sigo sin comprenderlo) y ver a su prima en manos de una desconocida ( subrayo otra vez desconocida) no le hacia ni pizca de gracia.

A si que sin mas dilación fueron todos a liarse a tortas( una buena zurra es lo que hacia falta-.-), pero con lo que no contaban era que un montón de hombres, que vete a saber tu de donde habían salido, se les tiraron encima, al mas puro estilo rugby, lo cual no detuvo a la señora que hacia rato estaba recitando aquella cosa rara, sin embargo a las cuatro chicas se les cayeron varias gotitas al ver como aplacaban a los santos. El ruido echo por semejantes salvajes, comenzó a despertar a las dos amazonas, quienes al ver semejante espectáculo delante sus ojos, no pudieron evitar que también les surgieran varias gotitas.

Marin que ya estaba mas que molesta con la situación, localizo al santo de Leo, por lo cual tomo aire y pego un soberano grito que decía lo siguiente.

- AIORIA!- larga a final, descanso para tomar aire- SACAME DE AQUI AHORA MISMO- tomo mas aire- QUE NO PODEMOS UTILIZAR NUESTRO COSMO Y LOS DEMAS HACER EL FAVOR DE SALVAR A ATENEA Y DEJAR DE JUGAR Ù-Ú

Con estas sencillas palabras llenas de cariño Aioria dejo de romper cabezas y se acerco hasta donde estaba Marin, pero con lo que no contaba era que aquellas chicas encapuchadas le barraran el paso, por lo cual no le quedo otra que luchar. Mientras Mascara se había librado de unos 20 hombres, los cuales habían aparecido en el yomotsu para desgracia de Radamanthys quien tenia turno de vigilancia en ese lugar. Corriendo se fue hasta su pequeña prima, quien estaba fuertemente sujeta por su captora y muy alejada de la gran batalla.

- Dame a la niña antes de que te envié al yomotsu- dijo Mascara, tan simpatico como siempre (nótese la ironía)

- No se preocupe- respondió la chica- No le echo ningún daño a la niña, pero debe darse prisa, si el ritual termina Atenea morirá- Le dijo la chica haciendo ademán de entregarle la niña.

- Tamae- dijo la mujer, dejando de recitar- Ni se te ocurra entregarle la niña- dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Pero señora, la niña no le hace falta- Dijo Tamae atrayendo la niña hacia si, por miedo a que le hiciera daño- dejala marchar!- Mascara en ese momento estaba seriamente confuso.

De repente todo paso muy rápido, Atenea consiguió moverse y salio como pudo del circulo, Tamae quien lo había visto no le dijo nada a la mujer con la que discutía, así que Saori pudo reunirse si mas no Aldebarán, quien a su vez había liberado a una June todavía sorprendida por los acontecimientos.

La mujer cuando se dio cuenta de los acontecimientos, de una ráfaga tiro a Mascara contra una pared y se llevo a Tamae junto con Cat, y fue rápidamente a por Marin. Jack su fiel guardaespaldas, le ayudo a llevarse a dicha amazona, por un pasillo largo y estrecho que llevaba a la zona mas alta de la fabrica.

Una vez la mujer se sintió segura, paro el ataque, y tal como habían aparecido todos se retiraron, incluso las chicas de las capuchas.

* * *

Hasta aquí este nuevo capitulo ^-^, este es mas complicado ( según mi opinión) pero en fin, yo vuelvo a decir que lo mio no son las escenas de lucha ^-^

El próximo capitulo ya es el penúltimo ^-^ si sigo así sera el primer fic que completare, y tal hazaña me ara sentir muy orgullosa, pero ya aviso, estoy preparando secuela ^-^,, no se si la secuela estará a la altura, pero haber que tal sale ^-^


	10. capitulo 8 Bendita Solucion

bueno por fin el final de todo este entuerto ^-^,, pero esto no significa que el fic termine aquí, no señor, aun queda un capitulo fijo y quizás otro mas, depende de la señora musa -.-,, en fin yo feliz de que a la gente le guste ^-^,, parezco una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo de lo feliz que estoy ^-^,, por lo tanto me gustaría dar las gracias a el apoyo de le gente ^-^,, GRACIAS !

Aviso: Esta serie pertenece a Masami Kurumada, lo único que me pertenece son los enemigos, y algún que otro acontecimiento.

* * *

**Capitulo 8 Bendita Solución**

_Atenas la fabrica abandonada, sin hora exacta_

Airoia le volvió a salir aquella fea vena. Se habían llevado a su Marin delante sus narices y el no se había dado ni cuenta, por lo tanto, su furia asesina aumento considerablemente, de cara a esa mujer que ya había tocado la moral a mas de uno( cosa que nunca falla).

Mascara, quien había pasado por unos momentos a ser parte de la decoración, cosa que no le gusto, todo se a de decir, también tuvo una subida de furia asesina, eso sin nombrar la vena que le había salido, la cual podía competir con la de Aioria. Y es que, si no le hacia gracia que la desconocida tuviera a su prima, menos todavía le hacia, que una bruja de pelo corto lo estampara contra la pared.

Como coordinados Aioria y Mascara, salieron disparados por donde había ido dicha bruja, con lo cual varias gotas surgieron en la cabeza de mas de uno, sobretodo de una Atenea, que tenia los ojos como platos.

- Err.. creo que alguien debería acompañar a ese par- Dijo Alde, sin saber bien que hacer- Porque me temo, que Mascara volverá a sus antiguas mañas de coleccionar cabezas.

- Mu, ves detrás de ellos y por lo que mas quieras, evita eso- Dijo Saori, que seria la mayor afectada si eso volvía a pasar, porque tuvo un trabajo enorme para hacerle quitar esa manía.

- Si, princesa- Dijo Mu, que no le quedaba otra, mas que seguir al par de irresponsables que tenia como amigos.

- Princesa- Dijo Aioros- Cree, seriamente de que es seguro que solo vaya Mu?

- Claro que si- Dijo mas jovialmente- No creo que les pase nada malo- Ella como siempre muy optimista.

_Mientras tanto, con Marin..._

Marin aun no sabia como había llegado todo a tal extremo. Estaba realmente asustaba, deseaba que todo acabara de una vez, y a ser posible de forma positiva para ella. Por unos momentos pensó que Aioria, conseguiría rescatarla, pero el pobre no se había dado ni cuenta de que se la habían llevado, cosa que a la Amazona no le gusto. Dio un largo suspiro en pensar en aquello.

Por otro lado, la pequeña Cat, estaba aferrada a Tamae, quien al haber ofrecido ayuda a Mascara, había sido amenazada de un castigo ejemplar, cosa que no le pareció importar mucho, porque seguía protegiendo a la niña de una manera admirable, pues cada vez que intentaban acercarse a ella o a la niña una burbuja de energía era creada y repelía a aquellos maleantes.

- Vamos a ver Tamae- Repitió la mujer por décima vez- Te lo voy a repetir para que lo entiendas bien, o me das a la niña ahora mismo, o te juro que te mato

- No te pienso dar una niña que no tiene culpa de nada- Dijo ella haciendo caso omiso de la amenaza.

- Se puede saber **QUE TRIPAS SE TE HAN ROTO!- **Dijo la mujer con una palpable venita de enfado- Que importancia tiene la maldita mocosa de ( censurado por ser grotesco y de muy mal gusto)-

Justo en ese momento llegaban nuestros queridos héroes haciendo que Tamae se distrajera, en tan mal momento, que el bruto de Jack, le dio tal empujón, que no solo la estampo contra la pared, sino que la atravesó. A Mascara eso también le sentó muy mal, habían osado golpear a la protectora de su prima y eso era algo ya mas que personal ( entiendan a Mascara, el hombre es agradecido cuando se trata de familia), le habían tocado la moral ya tres veces, y el tipo no pudo mas y le comenzó a dar tal paliza a Jack, que el hombre recordaría ese momento hasta después de muerto.

Aioria, fue directo hacia Marin, quien suspiro aliviada, al ver que venia Aioria a por ella, pero claro algo tenia que interponerse, y ese algo era la mujer que los a estado molestando desde el principio. La mujer, que no sabia el peligro que corría se interpuso y comenzó a atacarle de manera desesperada, por lo cual Aioria se atraso unos minutos, hasta que vio la oportunidad de noquear a la mujer. Por decirlo suavemente, digamos que una piedra del tamaño de la cabeza de un gato, le dio de lleno en la cabeza, acto seguido quedo echa puré en el suelo.

Aioria, fue hacia Marin, la cual desato con sumo cuidado y dedicación, pero había algo con lo que no contaba. Tan pronto la soltó, se le tiro encima y se puso a llorar( comprendanla, es una mujer que ha estado de los nervios, durante casi dos días, creo, como se sentirían ustedes), el pobre no sabia que hacer, por lo que opto a abrazarla.

- Ya paso, ya paso- le susurraba, al oído mientras ella se deshacía en llanto- ya estoy aquí- Le iba diciendo, hasta que el llanto ceso

- Gra...Gracias por sa..salvarme- Dijo con la voz entrecortada

- No es nada- Dijo el inflando el pecho de orgullo- solo no vuelvas a preocuparme de esa manera

- Lo intentare- Dijo ella mas calmada

Mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado, detrás del enorme boquete, Mu revisaba que la chica no tuviera ninguna lesión grave, pues el golpazo que se llevo la pobre muchacha había sido tremendo, pero aparte de un par de moratones en el costado y una migraña de espanto no tenia nada.

- Gracias- Le dijo tímidamente (resulto que era tímida)

- No hay por que darlas- dijo mu sonriendo amablemente- El otro día fuiste tu quien intento pasar por mi casa cierto?- Ella asintió apenada- Por que lo hiciste? te lo ordeno esa mujer?

- No- Dijo, ella bajando la mirada- Yo solamente quería avisar de que algo iba a a ocurrir- Dijo en un murmullo- Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue eso.

- Y no hubiese sido mas fácil decírnoslo, desde un principio- Le dijo Mu, a lo que ella negó con un gesto- Porque?

- Porque ella escucha- Fue lo ultimo que le dijo.

Luego de aquello Tamae abrió los ojos enormemente, y lo siguiente que izo fue apartar a Mu, para seguidamente recibir ella un golpe. La bruja ( si , a pasado de mujer a bruja), había fallado en el ataque, pero le dio igual, se acerco a Tamae y ambas desaparecieron, dejando así a un Mu sorprendido.

- Muy bien caballeros- Sonó la voz de la bruja- Esta vez puede que me ayas ganado pero la próxima vez no os sera tan fácil- Después de esto hubo una risa maléfica por su parte a lo que Aioria respondió

- Tranquila, tendré preparada otra piedra, pero esta vez del tamaño de tu cabeza!- Dijo con su ya característica vena palpitándole.

Mu entonces miro el panorama desde la otra habitación ( e decir, que luego del comentario tan acertado de Aioria, varias gotitas se habían instalado de nuevo en sus cabezas). la cosa era la siguiente:

Aioria tenia abrazada a Marin como si fuera a desaparecer, lo cual no parecía importarle mucho a ella, que había cerrado los ojos de lo relajada que se encontraba. Mascara por su parte, estaba hablando en Italiano con Cat, que al parecer, lo que le había dicho, dejo a Mascara descolocado, por lo tanto el pobre decidió que el castigo se lo daría Shaian, y así se lo izo saber, lo cual no le gusto a la niña, quien se imagino un mas duro entrenamiento.

Visto el panorama, Mu decidió que era hora de volver al Santuario, y tal como decidió, todos volvieron.

* * *

Biennn! otro capitulo acabado satisfactoriamente, ya se que el enemigo es un poco, como decirlo, sin fuerza alguna, pero eso es por alguna razón desconocida... creo...

Bueno espero que les aya gustado, tanto como a mi, que después de escribirlo lo leí y me saltaron las lágrimas, cosa rara, pero cierta ÔoÔ,, bueno pues nada, que el próximo capitulo es el ultimo, y que seguramente lo subiré hoy por la tarde o mañana en la madrugada ^-^... Cuidenseee!


	11. epilogo

Bueno aquí tenemos mi epilogo ^-^,, sera el primer fic que termine,, sniff, sniff, estoy tan emocionada ^-^,, me e superado a mi misma con este trabajo... -.- mejor me dejo de sentimentalismo y me pongo con el capitulo ^-^

Cronología: 18 de septiembre

Aviso: Esta serie pertenece a Masami Kurumada, lo único que me pertenece son los enemigos, y algún que otro acontecimiento.

* * *

**Epilogo**

_Santuario de Atenea, 4 y media de la tarde._

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde aquel magnifico rescate de los dorados ( aquel que incluía cierta piedra de cierto tamaño), y se puede decir que las cosas habían vuelto a su relativa tranquilidad, dentro de lo que cabe en el Aries, Mu, estaba intentando que Kiki hiciera un Cristal Net, decente, mientras le daba vueltas a la ultima frase de Tamae ""Porque ella escucha"". Aldebarán estaba junto con Aioros, que tal como el había prometido, cuando bajo al pueblo, le aviso para mostrarle la famosa tienda de chocolates. Saga y Kanon se encontraban en el coliseo, donde ambos se reían de un despistado, caballero de plata, que aun no se había percatado de que su aprendiz, había desaparecido. Mascara, estaba con Shaina y Cat, la cual había recibido una bronca, que podría competir con las que el patriarca le dedicaba a Saori. Y ya que e mencionado a Saori, cuando esta regreso al santuario, se encontró a un patriarca que primero la miro con gran alivio, para que seguidamente le creciera una de esas ya tan famosas venas y le echo la bronca delante de los dorados, quienes lo miraron con ojos como platos.

Shura, Shaka, Afrodita y Camus, habia ido al pueblo a hacer unos encargos para el patriarca, el cual seguía furioso( y eso que habían pasado 5 días), pero ahora vamos con el supuesto protagonista de la historia: Aioria.

Aioria, había quedado en verse con Marin en un prado cercano, al recinto de las Amazonas, para asi evitarse posibles interrupciones de nuevo. Se había asegurado de que Milo iba a estar ocupado, aunque no supiese que lo si lo estaría por poco tiempo, pero la cuestión no es esa. Aioria se había decidido por segunda vez en menos de una semana, en declararse a Marin. Pero seguía sin saber como hacerlo, y estaba seguro de que la ultima vez el royo que le soltó ni siquiera lo escucho. Sonrió malevolamente, se le había ocurrido una idea brillante, según su criterio. En eso vio aparecer a Marin con su típico traje de Amazona, pero el la veía hermosa con cualquier cosa.

- Hola Aioria- Dijo Marin una vez lo suficiente cerca- De que querías hablar conmigo?- Fue directa al grano.

- Te quería comentar una cosa. Dijo el en tono casual

- Que cosa? - Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño debajo de la mascara, _ese tono _no le había gustado.

- Veras, hace tiempo que le estoy dando vueltas, a nuestra relación de amistad.- Espero unos segundos- Y el llegado a una conclusión.

- Que conclusión?- Ahora Marin tenia los ojos como platos, _eso si que no le había gustado como había sonado._

- Que esa amistad ya no me sirve y me temo que tendríamos que **romperla**- Dijo el, metiendo sus cuatro patas de felino. Marin sintió en ese momento como si el mundo se le cayese encima, Aioria le acababa de decir que no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

- Como as llegado a esa conclusión?- Dijo ella, dándole la espalda, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Estaba muy dolida, pero aun así reunió fuerzas y le hizo esa simple pregunta, aunque luego se arrepintiera.

- Veras a sido un proceso complicado- Intento arreglar el daño causado cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido las zarpas- Me di cuenta que una amistad no es lo que yo busco en ti- Entonces Aioria se le acerco y la abrazo por la espalda- Lo que te quiero decir es que- Gran suspiro por su parte- **Te Amo**- Le dijo en un susurro- Y por eso creo que la amistad tendría que acabar para dar paso a_ algo mas_, siempre que tu quieras claro.- La amazona había entrado en estado de Shock profundo. Estuvo pensando barbaridades de Aioria, desde que le había dicho, que no era amistad precisamente lo que buscaba en ella, quien pensó lo peor. Pero al escuchar ese simple te amo, todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron, y se puso mas roja que un tomate maduro y radiactivo ( por quienes no lo saben, los tomates radiactivos brillan en la oscuridad).

-Aioria- Dijo Marin al tiempo que lo encaraba- Tengo dos cosas que decirte al respecto- le dijo dulcemente

- Cuales?- Dijo el alzando las cejas, y lleno de curiosidad.

- La primera- Y justo en ese momento Aioria recibió un derechazo de Marin que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo, sobra decir que no se esperaba el golpe- Un poco mas tonto y no naces! No vuelvas a darme ese susto en mi vida o te juro que te arrepentirás para siempre- le dijo señalándolo con el dedo, mientras el la miraba aterrorizado- Y la segunda- Marin se le acerco rápidamente, y Aioria instintivamente cerro los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego, por lo cual los abrió, y se llevo otra gran sorpresa. Marin lo miraba sin su mascara tiernamente, mientras le sonreía- Eso es lo mas bonito que me han dicho nunca- Dicho eso, junto sus labios con los de el, dejando al león un poco descolocado, pero no tardo ni medio segundo en reaccionar y devolverle el beso, mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla magullada.

- Entonces quieres ser mi novia?- dijo finalmente el león con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Tu que crees?- Dijo ella, a lo que el simplemente se encogió de hombros- Por supuesto que si!- ella molesta le iba a decir cuatro cosas mal dichas, pero el aprovecho para besarla ( modo que utilizan muy a menudo para hacer callar a alguien)- Sabes una cosa?- Le pregunto ella

- Que cosa?- Le contesto el.

- Yo también **te amo** Aioria de Leo- Dijo ella mientras sonreía.

Estaban por volver a besarse cuando ocurrió algo muy usual. Milo corría despavorido, mientras un grupo de Amazonas lo perseguían. A Ambos santos se les cayeron varias de nuestras famosas también gotas, pues ver ese echo era algo entre penoso y cómico, pero vamos a retroceder unos momentos antes, para saber que fue lo que paso con Milo.

Resulta que Milo, había oído el rumor de que las Amazonas, iban a reunirse esa misma tarde en el recinto, con lo que ningún loco las iría a espiar. Ningún loco excepto Milo. El mas chulo que nadie, había decidido irlas a espiar, aun cuando mas de un santo le había recomendado no acercarse ni por recomendación, porque de todos era sabido, que si una amazona te pillaba espiando, te hacia puré, pero a Milo eso no le importaba.

El valiente ( o idiota, como prefieran) Milo, se dirigió a paso seguro al recinto de las Amazonas, y se oculto arriba en los arboles. La cosa iba bien, no lo habían localizado y estaba viendo lindas chicas desfilar, pero claro algo no cuadra aquí si Milo luego había huido despavorido. Resulta que por casualidades de la vida, le dieron una terribles ganas de estornudar, por lo tanto, noto el creciente peligro de la situación, pero no podía huir así como así, porque lo podrían ver.

El resultado: Milo estornudo y un montón de amazonas ( 20 o 30, vete a saber) se lo quedaron mirando fijamente, por suerte llevaban mascaras. A las Amazonas les salio una vena bastante gorda y pesada, así como su instinto asesino creció desmesuradamente, en cambio a Milo, le cayeron miles de gotitas que enseguida se convirtieron en una risa nerviosa. Solo izo falta una palabra para detonar la situación. ""Hola"" fue lo que dijo Milo y la que lo detono todo. Ahora se podía ver a un Milo corriendo y gritando algo como "" abran pasooo! pistaa, dejen pistaa, salgann por lo que mas quieran!"" y a unas Amazonas nada contentas apunto de hacer mermelada de Alacrán

Debo añadir, que casi todos los dorados vieron esa escena, porque Milo fue corriendo desde el recinto de las amazonas, hasta su casa, donde se encerró y no hubo manera de hacerlo salir hasta el día siguiente. Aquel día hubo una emboscada de la amazonas, y tuvieron éxito, porque lo que no habían hecho el día anterior lo habían hecho ese. Es decir hicieron mermelada de Alacrán.

Fin del Fic

* * *

Por fin! lo acabeee ^-^ Ahora mi felicidad es llena. Espero que os haya gustado el fic, porque a mi la verdad al principio no me convencía pero los últimos capítulos los hice, mas cómoda gracias al apoyo que me daban y creo que por eso me quedaron bien ^-^

Es el primer fic que acabo ^-^ y me siento realmente orgullosa,, pero esto no acaba aquí ^-^,, estoy haciendo una secuela,, decidí después del segundo capitulo, que emparejaría a todos los santos aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera con vida Ù-Ú,,, Que exagerada soy,, pero en fin lo de emparejar a los santos es mi meta, pero que conste que no me olvidare de esta pareja y de ninguna otra!

Solo me falta decir que MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER SOBRETODO A : MARINXAIORIA y LOLY muchísimas gracias enserio ^-^!

Cuídense y volveré a mas tardar de aquí 24 o 48h!


End file.
